1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device or apparatus for protecting computer software against unauthorized use or transfer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination software and hardware device for use with computer systems having one or more consoles or terminals connected to a central processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer software, programs, or packages of programs are often licensed by the developer or other supplier to the user or customer. The software license may provide that, for a prescribed payment, the program can be used a given number of times, or for a given number of hours, or on a particular computer system, or on a given number of terminals. Licensing of software on a per terminal basis would be highly desirable as a convenient way to distinguish small users from large users and adjusting payments accordingly.
However, once the software is provided to the customer by the supplier, it is currently very difficult for the supplier to thereafter control the access, use, or transfer of the software. It is correspondingly difficult for the supplier to police the software license. As a result, suppliers are often reluctant to enter into limited licenses. The advantages of such licenses, for example lower cost to small users or flexible pricing, are lost.